


Pranking the grumpy elf

by IDKdoodles



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Drabble, Fun, Grumpy Solas, Pranking, Sera Being Sera
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 11:31:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4875148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IDKdoodles/pseuds/IDKdoodles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sera, Alhasha, a rope and a bucket full of water. Do I have to say more?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pranking the grumpy elf

**Author's Note:**

> I'm very unexperienced with writing stories, so sorry for any mistakes!

Alhasha's arms were aching, she growled but promptly ignored it and kept pulling the rope. The heavy bucket tied to the other end started swaying from side to side, and she gasped as some of the water trickled over the metal rim. She stopped tugging and glared at the bucket. "Don't you dare.." It stopped it's swaying after a few moments and her shoulders sagged."How much further?!" She yelled.  
"I think that's good enough!" Sera came bounding up the stairs, a grin spread across her face. Alhasha secured the rope to a wooden pillar and let out a sigh of relief. The bucket was hanging a good distance above solas' chair, a few drops of water had stained the papers on his desk. "I hope he won't notice the stains.." Alhasha rubbed her arms. They were aching and her fingers did little to soothe the pain. "Nah! He won't, he's too all up in the demon-spirit...uh...whatever stuff, y'know the creepy things? Yeah? Water's got nuthin' on that!" Sera waved her hands and made a grimace. Alhasha shook her head and giggled. 

The familiar sound of rusty hinges creaking reached their ears and Alhasha grinned, her eyes twinkling with mirth. Sera giggled and looked at the now open door, she bounced on the balls of her feet and leaned over the railing. Solas walked in with a book in hand. He was mumbling something below his breath, too low for the girls to hear. They watched in anticipation as he sat down in his chair. Sera giggled and turned to Alhasha, she could barely keep her excitement at bay. Alhasha chuckled and walked over to the tied end of the rope. She quickly loosened the knot and held tightly on it. Her eyes met sera', she grinned at the giggling elf and got a smirk in return.  
"C'mon. Do it!" Sera whispered. She gestured to the room below and winked at Alhasha. "He's gonna go bat-shit crazy he is!" Alhasha giggled and let go. The rope slipped from her hands and she hurried over to the railing.  
A resounding crash and a yelp filled the room. The girls squealed in delight. Solas was soaked to the bone, the empty bucket laid on the ground by his desk. He cursed rapidly in elven and jumped out of the chair, the cold water dripping from his clothes. He snapped his head in the direction of the obnoxious laughter above and snarled. "YOU!" His voice was laced with anger but his soaked appearance made Alhasha laugh even harder. Sera bounded away from the railing, her laughter echoing through the tower. A curse and a swift frost spell from Solas sent her running. Alhasha quick on her heels. 

Solas growled and put away his staff. His eyes looked over the damage the water inflicted on his books and papers. Thankfully the majority of the water had fallen on him, however some of the ink on his research was smudged. He sighed and fell back in his chair. His shoulders were tense and a frown marred his face. "Those two are gonna be the death of me I swear..."


End file.
